Conventional wearable electronic devices include bands that couple the electronic device to a user or a desired object for holding the electronic device (e.g., bicycle handlebar). For example, a conventional wristwatch typically includes a band that attaches the watch to a user's wrist. There are many varieties of conventional wearable bands for watches including, but not limited to, elastic bands, flexible bands including buckles, and metal bands including metal clasp. However, each of these conventional bands may include negative aspects, and may undesirably fail prior to the end of the expected operational life of the wearable electronic device.
For example, the conventional elastic band may lose its elastic properties over time, and may become too big for a user's wrist, which may result in the electronic device unexpectedly slipping from a user's wrist and being damaged. In another example, the material forming the flexible bands may tear or deteriorate over time due to normal use over the operational life of the band and/or the concentrated force applied at the hole of the flexible band by the tongue of the buckle. The metal bands including the metal clasp may include a plurality of components all coupled together, which may fail, become uncoupled or malfunction over time. That is, the plurality of components forming the metal band may become damaged, not function properly over time, or may become uncoupled, rendering the metal band incapable of attaching the wearable electronic device to a user. When a conventional wearable band fails and/or is incapable of securely attaching the electronic device to a user's wrist, the band needs to be replaced and/or the wearable electronic device may be susceptible to damage.